


The Wolf and the Vampire

by Nerdoftheworld



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire!Bucky, Werewolf!Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdoftheworld/pseuds/Nerdoftheworld
Summary: Bucky is a high-class vampire who becomes a hematologist working at the local hospital and living with his cute werewolf boyfriend. Mainly a collection of snippets starting with a request from Tumblr!
Will take requests!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief description of blood in case that unsettles any of you <3 Just general warning when it comes to vampires 
> 
> I'll take requests about this au if any of you have ideas <3<3
> 
> Enjoy!

Being a vampire in the modern era isn’t that easy anymore. 

Back then, if someone was found dead in the woods with bite marks sinked into their necks, the locals knew who did it and that was that. There would be that one hero who’d decide to go after a vampire, but it always ended with someone in their underground village getting a full stomach. 

Now, however, they have advanced science and technology. Come the New Age, come the disbelief. And because people don’t believe, they can’t understand what’s in front of them so when they do get their hands on a vampire, they sure as hell won’t let the guy off scotch-free. Instead of telling vampire children of other monsters who lurk under their beds when they are naughty, they are told about humans who will strike and hurt them if they dare leave the protection of their society. It’s not a myth to keep them in line - it’s a warning. 

And the worst part about not eating for as long as Bucky has, it can either lead to one of two things; a feeding frenzy in which their animal instinct takes over, or their body going into temporary shut down in which they look to have contracted a cold. So you can imagine how unnerving it was for Steve when Bucky stumbled through the front door with blood-stained teeth and chin. 

“Bucky?” 

The older man looks up from the floor, fangs still extended with drops of scarlet trailing down his neck and absorbed into the fabric of his collar. His pupils are contracting between pinpricks and blown - his iris swimming between blue and red to form a violent combination of the two. He’s breathing hard in hisses, as if really thinking to pounce Steve. 

“Babe,” Steve moans from the kitchen, walking around the counter slow enough to not agitate the man. “Hey, calm down, come back to me,” Bucky shakes his head with his eyes trained on the floor in front of him as more drops plop on the blood. “James, please,” 

Bucky swallows, blissfully breathing around the taste of blood. His tongue darts out to lick at his fangs to take in some more. “M’hungry, Steve,” 

“I know you are,” 

“I just … it was right there, Steve,” he breathes out with a rough scratch in his throat. “I did- I didn’t mean to take it … it smelled so good, Steve, so good …” 

Steve sighs, closing the gap between them until their foreheads meet with Steve’s thumbs against his high cheekbones. The skin under his fingers is clammy and pale, freezing to the touch as he watches the tendons in Bucky’s temple jump. His lover tries to move his lips over to Steve’s skin, teeth sharp as daggers. “Bucky, listen to me,” Steve starts, trying to get Bucky’s wandering gaze to lock with his, “I need to know where you got the blood. Now,” 

Bucky swallows down more access blood, eyes dropping almost to a close. His head doesn’t stay still and Steve can see how much Bucky is loosing himself to instinct. “Ban … Banner, he …. he asked me to check out some blood … m’sorry, Stevie, m’sorry but it smelled so good ….” he pauses, leaning until his head is against Steve’s naked collar bone, “I drank it all … every last drop. It was suppose to help people, Steve, and I …. I ate it all,” 

“It’s not your fault, Buck,” 

“Yes, it is! Someone needed that and I _took_ it,” Bucky gasps it out painfully, hands coming up to grip Steve’s that reside at the base of his skull as they kneed the skin in an effort to comfort him. Now Steve can see the flaked blood on his fingertips. “I’m a monster,” 

“Hey,” Steve calls, pulling Bucky back to get him to look at him. The man in his arms is loosing the primal edge he had only moments before to which Steve thanked God for - at least Bucky can’t harm anyone while asleep. “You’re not a monster, don’t you ever say that, you hear? You can’t help it, just like I couldn’t help going after Rumlow,” 

“That’s different,”

“How?”

“Rumlow was goin’ force that girl to mate … you saved her, that’s being a hero,” 

“And you saved others from getting killed. By drinking that blood, you held your body back from actually hurting someone,” 

“Not helping,”

Steve chuckles despite himself, pulling Bucky into their room by his wrist. Their bed isn’t ideal for a werewolf - he grew up sleeping in holes filled with blankets, the mattress and bed frame is something that Steve can’t stand at all. However, vampires are prone to being spoiled and pretentious jackasses so Steve would much rather spoil his little bat over his back any day. Bucky’s body is quickly shutting down, probably ready to go into hibernation if not for Bucky fighting against it. “Sit,” Steve orders, bending down to unlace Bucky’s shoes. 

“Who’s the dog ag’in?” 

Steve rolls his eyes, pulling off the sneaker along with the sock underneath. He unlaces the next one quickly when Bucky starts swaying and takes that one off as well. Next, he pulls Bucky’s ruined T-shirt over his head and uses it to clean around Bucky’s lips as best he can, pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth until the fangs retracted a little for them to sit better in his mouth. Instead, Steve pulls over him on of his own hoodies and watches as Bucky looks at the overly large sleeves covering his hands. “I’m a hundred years old ….” 

“So am I, Buck,” 

“I’m a vampire, the Ear-” 

“Earth’s deadliest predator, the top of the food chain, the rulers of the shadows, a lion’s worst nightmare - yes, I know, James. What you forget though,” Steve pushes Bucky onto their bed a tad harshly, crawling over his frame with his muscles completely rigid to show who’s in charge. He even growls for effect. “is that werewolves are who truly dominate the Earth,” 

He kisses Bucky again, this time biting at Bucky’s bottom lip and jaw until a lovely violet mark is left against the pale skin like a stain. He scrapes his canines down Bucky’s jugular, smirking to himself when Bucky’s hands immediately come up to thread in his hair. “Good boy,” Bucky muses, eyes already closed. Oh well. So much for that. 

Steve turns quickly into his lupine form, whining into Bucky’s shoulder while giving a polite lick to his cheek. “Yer heavy, Steeb,” Bucky complains, pushing Steve until he’s on his side facing Bucky. “Better,” 

The wolf licks Bucky again, letting him press into the warm and blonde fur covering Steve’s body from head to paw - nuzzling his neck while his body is in its final stages. Steve presses his nose against Bucky’s, situating a paw to lay against the vampire’s side. “G’night, Steve … see you in a day or so,” 

Steve huffs out a breath, thumping his tail lazily against the bedding a few times. He licks at the bite he gave Bucky a while back - meaningless to vampires but sacred to werewolves - before sleep overcomes him also and he falls into rest with Bucky’s head on his neck where it should be.


End file.
